the meeting
by rosemary13
Summary: The Earl made a mistake bring back someone he killed but with that said, he made a great ally for the Exorcists. Will they make it in time or will the Earl destroy his mistake? Allen x OC and Kanda x OC
1. 1: the adventure begins

**I do not own D gray man or Fullmetal Alchemist, But I do own Koran, Toran and their brother Torzan. I will put information about each of them on my profile as we meet them. **

Komui was sleeping when Reever came in and said

"Komui, we need exorcists in Central"  
"Why?" said a sleepy Komui

"Because there are Akuma there, but there numbers are staying the same"  
"How?"  
"Well, finders have told us that a young boy that was turned into a young girl has been killing them with a demon blade"  
"Amazing how was he turned into a girl"

"Monitor Lizard demons"

"Ah"  
"Who should we send?"  
"Bring Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Koran"

"Alright"

***Line Break***

They came in with confused looks. Koran and Lenalee asked Komui

"What is the mission?"  
"You all have to go to Central in Amestris"  
"Is it Akuma or Innocence?" asked a curious Allen

"Akuma, but you also have to find a young man who has been turned into a girl by Monitor Lizard demons"

"Why do we have to find this kid?" asked a grumpy Kanda  
"Because 'she' has been destroying Akuma without the use of Innocence"  
"How is that possible?" asked Lavi

"We believe that 'she' has the same or similar powers to Koran"  
"Ok and do we have something to go on to find her?" asked Koran

"Yes we do; She looks like you with dark red hair"

"Toran?"  
"How did you know that was her name?"  
"That was my brother's name, but he died a long time ago"  
"Oh so it might not be him, or it might be from some miracle"  
"How much time do we have to get to the train?"  
"Two hours"  
They hopped to it, so they would make it to their train on time. but will they make it on time?

**Rate and comment **


	2. 2: the train ride and Central HQ

**I don't own Fullmetal or D gray man**

They just barely made it there, but they had to jump onto the train with finder Toma. Once inside, they had to make the conductor take them to their seat by showing him the rose on their uniform. When they got to their seats, Koran said

"Lavi; if you dare mark on my face or braid my hair, I will beat you to a pulp"  
"Yes ma'am, I will remember that"  
"Good"  
After that, Koran went to her seat and took a nap. As she dreamed; she wondered if her brother was really alive and if he was, how was it possible?

_In Central _

A young woman sat in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang, bored out of her mind. She was asked

"What's your name?"  
"Toran Feline"  
"Same last name as the Lt. Colonel" said Hawkeye  
"I'm his little brother, but he does not know I am alive"  
"Brother?"  
"I'm a boy that got turned into a girl by the Monitor Lizard demons"  
"Ah"

"You do know that you got the Black Order's attention, right?" said Roy

"Yes"

_At the Train Station_

They just got off the train and it was night time. Then they started to look for someone named Major Alex Louis Armstrong, when they heard

"Major; put your shirt back on, please"  
They looked and saw a very muscular man with a single blond strand of hair flexing. Lavi went up and asked

"Are you Major Armstrong?"  
"Yes indeed I am" He said as stars displayed around him and a light shined out of no where on him

"Hi my name is Lavi; and these are my friends Allen, Koran, Lenalee, and Kanda"  
Armstrong said

"Koran; are you here to see your brother?"  
"No, I'm here to help take care of your Akuma problem"  
"Alright, follow me"

Leaving the station; they see a car and did not know what to do. Koran said

"Get in and we'll get to the HQ a lot faster"  
They got in and the Allen asked

"Koran; How did Mister Armstrong know your name?"  
"Because he knows my older brother, who is a State Alchemist and his higher up"  
"What is his rank?" asked Lavi and Lenalee

"Lt. Colonel"  
"Cool"

And the rest of the trip was silent, they did not know what to expect when meeting this mysterious person. Koran with all her heart hoped it was her little brother.

**Rate and Comment**


	3. 3: meeting a new slayer

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D gray man. **

_In Mustang's office:_

Toran asked nicely

"Can I have my Dragon Fang Blade back now?"  
"No you can not"  
"And why not?"  
"Because you will run off"  
Fullmetal was bored out of his mind so he asked

"What is so special about that sword?"  
"It was by one of my fangs"  
"Ah, and why is it called a Dragon Fang Blade?"  
"Because it shows what demon I am"  
"And that is a Dragon?"  
"Yes"  
"Ah; are there many Dragon demons out there?"  
"Not as many as say wolf, dogs, or foxes"  
"I see; are there different types of Dragon demons?"  
"Yes; a type for each continent"  
"So what type are you?"  
"Asian Freshwater"  
"So amazing"  
Just then they hear

"Someone save me from Kanda!"

A mysterious woman said

"Than you shouldn't have called him by his first name, Lavi"  
"YOU'RE SO MEAN, KORAN"

Toran paled at the name, and Fullmetal asked

"What's wrong?"  
"My s-s-s-sister's here"  
"Is that bad?"  
"If she feels that need to slay me it is"

"Why would she do that?"  
"She's a Demon Slayer"  
"Do they kill demons?"  
"Yes and some slayers do not show mercy to you"  
"Harsh"

The Exorcists came in and saw their target. Kanda said

"Are you the one that has been killing Akuma?"  
"Y-y-yes"  
"What has got you so nerves?"  
Koran comes on cue and says

"Its because I'm here"  
"What's does that have to do with her being nerves?"  
"Because I am a Demon Slayer and I am sure that she is a demon"  
"So?"  
"So?; what do Demon Slayers do to demon that are a danger to human's?"  
"Kill them?"  
"Yes"

"Oh"

Then she turned to the girl; asked

"It is you, Toran isn't it?"  
"Yes it's me"  
"It's a miracle that you are alive"  
"It's a little funny how that happened"  
"Why's that?"  
"I'm a mistake that the Earl made several centuries ago"  
"Explain"  
"Well he brought me back as a Akuma; I fried my secrets, and I met some fairies that turned me into a demon"

"Then why are you a Dragon?"  
"That was the type of Akuma I was"  
"And how did you get to that level?"  
"I killed other Akuma"

In surprise, Allen said

"You did that and survived?"  
"Yes"  
"How?"  
"Simple, I avoided the Earl when he was mad. But that was all the time"  
"So you left on your own free will?"  
"Yes and I'm happy that I did"  
"And it is because?"  
"I got to meet a wonderful teacher that taught me to control my temper"  
Lavi said

"So you are just as bad as Kanda, when it comes to a temper?"  
"I am now"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I use to be worst"  
"Koran, is this true?"  
"Yes it is"  
Then Lavi fainted and Kanda smiled. He said

"Finally, Baka Usagi has shut up"

"Why is that?"  
"He would not stop bothering me the whole time we got here"  
"O-o-ok"

Lenalee asked

"Can we find some where to sleep now?"  
"Yea but I'm not carrying the Usagi"  
Allen said

"As long as I get to sleep; I don't care to carry Lavi"  
"Ok, but I have to get my sword first"  
Mustang finally said

"Here's your sword"

"Thank you"  
"Fullmetal"  
"What?"  
"Please take them to the hotel your staying at"  
"Fine but you better pay me back for this"  
"I will look for what I can"  
They leave, ready for some sleep.

**Rate and Comment**


	4. 4: the plan

**I do not own Fullmetal or D gray man **

_at the hotel_

Koran asked Toran

"Do you like Kanda?"  
"I don't know him enough to like him"  
"But do you like him?"  
"Yes, but I know you like Allen"  
"How?"  
"I saw the way you looked at him"  
"Ok, let's go to bed"

they slept for the night

_in another room_

Allen asked Kanda

"Do you like Toran?"  
"I don't know her enough to like her and I don't like anyone"  
"But do you like her?"  
"Yes, But I know you like her sister"  
"How?"  
"On the train, you were smoothing her hair in a loving way"  
"Ok, let's go to bed"

they slept for the night. neither group knew they were heard by Fullmetal and his brother.

"Ni san, what should we do with this info?"  
"Do a little match making"  
"But how?"  
"Simple, we talk to Winry about what to do"  
"But we do call on normal days?"  
"This is different"  
"Ok"

They make the call, and they hear

"Rockbell automail shop; this is Winry, how can I help you?"  
"Hey Winry, we need help with match making"  
"Why Ed?"  
"We just learned of four people that like each other but will not act on it"  
"Ah, I will come to Central and help you with that"  
"Make it look like it's for manic or they will expect something"  
"Can do"

They end the call only to find Lavi and Lenalee there. They said

"We want in"  
"And if I don't let you help?"  
"We will tell them what you're up to"  
"Fine but you have to tell me something about them to help"  
"Can do"

They went up to bed, thinking of ways to get their friends together. Will it work or Back fire?

**Rate and Review **


End file.
